Don't Let Me Down
by Re-Mione-Zitta
Summary: Lysander and Lily have been friends for years. But he realizes they could be so much more than that. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't let me down**

 **Disclaimer:** This a Harry Potter-based fanfiction and JK Rowling owns all of this.

Chapter 1

She was there waiting for me. Ten minutes early.

She didn't notice I was watching her. She looked amazing in those regular school robes and that dark hair tied in braids. Oh, Merlin! She was so beautiful without even trying.

And then she turned her head and saw me standing some feets away. She smiled. That perfect smile that made her even more beatiful.

Lily ran in my direction and gave me a hug. Her scent has always inebriated me and that time it was no different.

I was nervous. I just had had to tell her. I wouldn't leave there without doing it.

I had to know what she felt about me. I really didn't know if she likes me just as friend our if she thinks we could be more than that.

We've made out a couple times weeks ago, before Holidays. We haven't had any time alone to talk to each other since that nights.

So, I've decided to send her an owl, just as soon as we got back to Hogwarts after Christmas break. I tried not to sound desperate, which I clearly was.

"Hey, Lils.  
How have you been?  
I was thinking... Maybe we could hang out some time.  
What do you think?  
'Sander"

Minutes after, the owl was back.

"Hey, 'Sander.  
I guess it's a great idea.  
Let me know when.  
Lils."

We were used to those nicknames since we were kids. She was the only person to call me 'Sander. But Lys and Lils was a weird combination. So we were like five years old and now I can say it really was different between us. She was not like the other girls, her cousins, for me. And clearly she didn't treat me like she treated Lorcan, my twin brother.

Yeah, I wish I could see that earlier. Maybe this mess wouldn't have gotten so huge.

Maybe she just came here to catch up. Oh, who was I kidding? She was smart enough to know that I was into her. Wasn't she?

It was way much more than just that. For the first time in my life I was afraid of getting hurt. Okay, it's pretty common to fourteen years old regular-guys to feel that way.

Then we go back to Lorcan, my twin brother, who is always making out with girls since we got into Hogwarts. I sounded like gay for just being at his side. The Sorting Hat lead him to Ravenclaw and I was in HuflePuff. Yeah, I was known as the good-guy since forever. And being the good guy sucks.

Maybe she was still in love with that Slytherin Quidditch player. Maybe I was just a rebound. Maybe that "relationship" of ours was just a way to get back on him. Maybe I wasn't worth even a shot. So maybe I am standing here like an idiot.

But there were too many maybes. I intended to quit them today. For better or worse.

I've already made up my mind. I would tell her anyway. It's not like I could't hide it anymore.

Deeply inside, I was kind of praying. _Please, Lily, love me back. Don't break my heart._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 **N/A:** That's my first FanFiction in English.

This first chapter is tiny. I promise you that the other ones will have much more content.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes (I am brazillian and my English is not too perfect).

I woul love if you could give any opinions in reviews.

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Let me Down**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a Harry Potter-based fanfiction and JK Rowling owns it all.

Chapter 2

Still in my arms, she said "I've missed you." That angel voice, wich she had only when we were really close.

"I've missed you too." It was not so hard to admit. Actually I felt better.

Her green eyes were lighter today. They stared at me.

I broke the awkward silence: "You've got here earlier."

She blushed. "Have you been watching me?"

"Just a couple of minutes. You know... You are so pretty I could lay my eyes on you all night long." Oh, I sound like Lorcan talking. Or a stalker.

For my susprise, her cheeks got on fire after I said that and the eyes were staring the floor.

"Oh, Lily. It was not supposed to be creepy. I assure you I am not a stalker." I said, trying to fix it.

She laughed. "It did not sound creepy at all. Actually it was sweet."

"Is it why you look embarassed now?"

"Kind of. I should just say thank you."

"There are many ways to say thank you..." I couldn't help myself. She was stunning and I was a teenage boy after all.

Her cheeks got blushing more and more. It was like she was about to explode. I would love if it was a good explosion. But, when it came to Lily, you never know.

"'Sander, we both know how this - she pointed to the space between us - will end. But... can we have some talk before? Please?" I nodded and she continued. "I've known you since we were little children. I was named after your mother, for Merlin's sake. We used to be friends! And then, sort of a month before, you are just kissing me like the world is gonna end or something... And things got really strange."

Is she going to end this? Without even starting? "I understand. You were just getting back at that bloke..." I didn't even try to hide my disappointment.

"Wh... What? What the hell are you talking about?" Was she angry?

"That Slytherin seeker... You're back together. You still love him. You and me was never a thing. I get your point."

"No. You do not get my point at all." She is mad at me. So mad I got afraid of being phisically hurt - she was a Potter, she knew how to fight hard.

"So, what is YOUR point?" Yeah, I got a little bit angry myself.

"I just thought we could get some words before making out. You could at least pretend that you care." She started to blink and look away from me. It was like she wanted to cry.

I cared. Too much for my own good.

"Lily Luna, look at me, please." I was right. She hated being called by her official name. Immediately I had her eyes back - pretty angry ones, but I had them.

"I won't even tell you not to call me like that. You know I hate it."

"Yeah, I know that pretty well. I just wanted your attention." She laughed, nervously.

"You shouldn't..." I laughed and gave her a gentle kiss before she finished the sentence.

A noise stopped us. It was time to go to bed and we got caught by monitors patrolling. They were close enough and we couldn't even try to escape.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

 **N/A:** Hy people!

I hope you enjoy the story until now.

It was supposed to be a oneshot but... it got a little longer.

I decided it was worth a shot a regular fanfiction.

It problably will not be a long one but... Who knows?

Just let me now what you guys are thinking about it.

Thank you for reading.

Kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Let Me Down**

 **Disclaimeir:** This is a Harry Potter-based fanfiction and JK Rowling owns it all.

Chapter 3

 _A noise stopped us. It was time to go to bed and we got caught by monitors patrolling. They were close enough and we couldn't even try to escape._

When they got closer, I saw their faces: Rose Weasley and the Malfoy guy. They have been dating for a while now, and were always scaled up to patrol the halls together.

What a couple! The scariest couple in Hogwarts.

At least it was Lily's cousin and her boyfriend. But their faces didn't show that much comprehension.

"I am not even asking what's happening here." Rose said. Well, it really was no surprise. There were always couples making out in the halls late at night.

"Rose, just let us talk. We need to." Lily was nervous, and seemed like about to cry of disappointment.

The Malfoy guy gave me a strange look. "Is he bothering you, Lily? I can take care of this."

"Scorpius, I've already told you that I have too much older relatives to take care of my life. Much more than I need. So, please, stop acting like one of them. Just... stop. It is under control, okay?" Then, she turned to Rose.

"Lysander and I have some issues to solve. Can you both look away and pretend you didn't see us?"

Rose was a tough one. Just like her mother. She wasn´t used to make things easy to her cousins, it was all about the law and blah, blah, blah. Surprisingly, she just gave me the standard Rose's hard look.

It was Malfoy who took care of the situation.

"You guys could at least get some privacy. That classroom over there" - he pointed to a door in the direction they came from - "is free. We have just check it. I assume you guys can lock a door and finish whatever you are doing. Alone, please."

Rose was... laughing?

I really didn't expect that. "What the hell..." I whispered to Lily while they kept walking like we weren't even there.

Then, Malfoy turned back to me and said, louder than he was supposed to:

"You! If you hurt her... I can make sure you end up in the hospital wing for weeks."

Lily was pretty angry when she replied. "I can take care of myself and you know that, Scorpius. Don't pretend you are my brother or something again."

"Let's go, Scorpius. She is right." Reasonable Rose. I knew that Rose.

They got back to their way.

Lily caught my arm and walked us to the classroom Malfoy told us to.

I opened the door and did a double check.

Oh, I sound so stupid right now. What was I thinking? Malfoy was totally right. The least I could do was assuring some privacy for us.

"Sit down, Lils. I can get the spells at the door." I was really nervous and wanted to be busy and silent for a little while.

When I was done, I turned back and she was crying. A lot.

The Lily I've known wasn't used to cry so easy. But the Lily I've known seemed to have disappeared for the last months.

"I guess we should get a conversation. A huge one." I said, sitting next to her at the corner.

She just nodded.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

N/A: Thanks for reading.

I know the chapters are too short. Like I said before, it was supposed to be a one-shot at first. Now I'm getting some trouble to turn it apart into chapters.

I would love reviews. I would love suggestions.

Kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Let Me Down**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a Harry Potter-based fanfiction and JK Rowling ows it all.

Chapter 4

 _"I guess we should get a conversation. A huge one." I said, sitting next to her at the corner._

"Really? It was about time, don't you think?" Her hands trying to dry her tears. "Just give me a second." She was breathing deeply, trying to calm down.

"You know I am here. Whatever the reason you had this break down, I'll be here for you."

She gave me a "What the fuck?" twice and stood up, walking towards the other side of the room.

"Excuse me, Lily, but I should be the one yelling what the fuck is this." She turned and caught my eye. She was not crying anymore, and also her anger wasn't a thing anymore. Or it seemed not to be. "We kissed at that hangout, and you started acting weird. We both had lots of Butterbeers before it happened. So, I didn't know what to do about it. You had just broke up with your boyfriend. You kept avoiding me, so I assumed you regretted. And then there was that night in the Library, when I offered to help you with the books until the Griffyndor Tower. Somehow we never got there, we heard Filch and ran into a classroom and things got hot. One of us, which I truly don't remember who, stopped before we were naked over some teacher's desk. You just ran off. And you kept avoiding my looks at the Great Hall. In the Hogwarts Express going back to the Holidays, you get into my cabinet when I was alone. And that really was my fault. You had already changed and was using that perfect blue outfit. I couldn't help myself kissing you, and it was amazing until a second-year-idiot opened the cabinet. You said it shouldn't be happening and blew off. So I hear Lorcan telling my parents at dinner about a huge fight between you and your ex-boyfriend. You didn't show up when my family went dinner with yours in your own house. So, excuse me if the word 'rebound' is haunting me. I've put together all of my guts to send you that letter, and here we are. One minute you are angry, and then you start crying, Malfoy shows up and apparently hates me. I don't even know the guy. So, no, Lily, I didn't get your point at all."

She was quiet. "Uh, this conversation is not what I expected... Not even close." Her only words.

"What did you expect this to be? Because I still am really confused right now." Not a single word from her.

"Shit!" She said. "You've got it all wrong."

"No, Lily. I guess I didn't get things that wrong." Selfcontrol had abandoned me. "I ask you to come here and talk. Suddenly you refuse me. Malfoy shows up out of nowhere, he gets angry and you guys have a conversation like I wasn't even there. I am your friend, not him. We have been friends for years! You're supposed to be safe with me. What the hell is going on?" I punch the wall. Wow, now she is really going to think she needs to be protected from me.

She stared me, but I couldn't tell how she felt. It did not seem to be fear. Maybe I haven't screwed things up that much.

"Sorry, Lils. I didn't intend to yell at you. I have no right. I am truly sorry."

She walked to the part of classroom with a carpet and some pillows. Now I can recognize where we are: the Defense Club.

She sat down and gracefully laid her legs on one of the big pillows. Before I could do something, she must have caught my head. "Don't get your hopes up, Lysander. I am sitting here because I am tired. Not to tease you. And because I have a feeling that our conversation will be long. So, come here and sit, please."

"Luckily tomorrow is Saturday." I said out loud this thought. I chose a spot far enough and laid down in one of those pillows.

"'Sander, may I ask you something before?"

"Sure, that's why we are here. Aren't we?"

"Great point. You have chosen Friday on purpose, haven't you?"

"Actually I haven't. I wanna talk to you sooner, but we had all of the homework and Quidditch practices. It was the first amount of time I could find."

"And you know my schedule because..."

"That's not difficult to find out."

"That's the Lysander I've known for years!" She was laughing. I guess Angry-Lily and Cryin'-Lily decided to take a break.

"What's so funny?" I had no idea.

"Guys... You can be so stupid. You're smart enough to figure out my agenda but you can't see the pros of a Friday night!" She kept laughing. "I could have Hogsmeade plans for tomorrow... Do you realize it?"

"Do you have any?" She was not a fan of Hogsmeade. Me neither. I guess we both were the only students in who preferred a peaceful castle instead of a crowded village.

"No, I don't. But I could..."

Well, I knew this is going nowhere with us talking about random things, too far from the real point.

"Lils, what are you avoiding? This is not about how you hate Hogsmeade. Let's skip the chit chat."

I was afraid of Angry-Lily coming back, but she didn't. She just inhealed deeply and stared me.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

N/A: I am excited for some "action", don't you?

We'll get some. Soon.

Kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Let Me Down**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a Harry Potter-based fanfiction and JK Rowling owns it all.

Chapter 5

 _"Lils, what are you avoiding? This is not about how you hate Hogsmeade. Let's skip the chit chat."_

 _I was afraid of Angry-Lily coming back, but she didn't. She just inhealed deeply and stared me._

"This is awkward. I wasn't prepared for this."

"I really can't get you here." And I was being honest.

"You told me I am ignoring you. You are the one avoiding me! I am pissed off, Lysander! We're turning to fuck-buddies and I am supposed to be okay with that? What if I don't?"

"Well, I will let the fuck part for later. I am keeping it in mind for sure." She rolled her eyes. I just kept talking. "Where did this fuck-buddies fucking idea come from? If you need to hear it out loud: I don't like the idea of us being fuck-buddies. I haven't even cosidered it. So, I don't want us to become fuck-buddies. You don't have to be okay with it, because that's not gonna happen."

"Are you saying... I'm not worth it?" Angry-Lily coming back. "You don't want do make out with me because I am a bad kisser or something?"

"No, Lily. Because I love you!" I yelled at her.

Her face was... scared? The silence had taken place and we looked at each other for what seemed to be a long time. Probably they were just seconds, but it felt like an entire hour.

I broke the silence. "Hmm, I was supposed to be more romantic. I am so fucked up, Lily. I guess you don't feel the same. But that's it. I love you. I can't be your fuck-buddy or something. Now I think I won't be able to be your friend at all. It is killing me to see you with other guys and I being your backup plan."

"You are not my backup plan. You never were." She replied.

"Okay. Just tell me. You've made a mistake. We can be friends, but nothing else. I shouldn't even get my hopes up in the first place. Lorcan, my idiot brother is right. You and I, that's never gonna work. Where was my head when I got the stupid idea of kissing you?"

"Stop it, Lysander. Right now."

"Because..."

"You idiot. This is a conversation between the TWO of us. And all you've done since we got here was making assumptions out of nowhere. You wanna know what I think, just ask me. Do not answer your own questions for me." Bossy-Lily. I loved Bossy-Lily since we were three years old and made big plans to get those brooms for us to fly without permission. She caught me laughing, but didn't ask anything about it.

"So, fresh start here, okay? I know you boys hate this kind of conversation." She was the younger and only daughter. And she was smart enough to figure out some men-stuff. She just continued. "Yes, there is no relationship yet, we don't even know if there will be any. But yes, we are discussing it anyway. You can call this non-relationship whatever you want. But definitely, I am not leaving here with more questions and no answers." I nodded. Bossy-Lily didn't like to be interrupted.

"First of all... There are lots of people who shouldn't even be questioning our 'non-relationship' or whatever is going on between us. Lorcan... Does he get any opinion? Your brother is a manwhore. I pray every day for you not to be like him. Even though you are twins, I hope."

"No, Lils. I am not like Lorcan. I don't even want to be like him when it comes to women. You should know that by now." I couldn't hide my disappointment. I said I loved her and she starts to talk about my brother. Yeah, I thought I was prepared to get a "no" from her when I planned to tell her I loved her. But I couldn't help myself out.

"You did not answer my question. Why does he get an opinion about us?"

"Well, he's my twin brother. I didn't tell him about that Sunday we got drunk and... you know. But he is smart enough to get the awkwardness that came later. Then, after the second time it happened, he came to ask me what the hell was going on. He had already said he was suspicious about me having a 'thing' for you a long time ago. We can tell this kind of thing about each other with no words. So, I told Lorcan what happened and he gave me a warn. You couldn't fancy me as much as I fancy you. You had just broken up with another guy. He was trying to... you know... He was just trying to be a good brother, once in a while. He was saying that I should not get any hopes up or big feelings about you. Guess what? He was right and I am here making a fool of myself in front of you."

"Lysander, what did I say about you answering your questions for me when I am in front of you and you can just ask?!"

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

N/A: Did you like it? Let me know. Kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Let Me Down**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a Harry Potter-based fanfiction and JK Rowling owns it all.

Chapter 6

 _"Lysander, what did I say about you answering your questions for me when I am in front of you and you can just ask?!"_

"So... Is Lorcan right?"

"About..." Why is she making me repeat that I love her? For Merlin's sake!

"You don't have any feelings for me other than just our old friendship."

"No, Lorcan is not right. I do have feelings for you. I didn't realize it sooner, but you are more than 'just a friend' for me. Lorcan is just a friend. You are definetly not."

"Lils, do you love me back?" I couldn't handle the pressure any longer. The L-word needed to be said out loud.

She looked into my eyes. She wasn't Bossy-Lily or Angry-Lily anymore. She was just Lily. "Yes, 'Sander I do love you back. Or I think I do. I haven't loved anyone else before, so I don't even know what is it like." She suddenly started talking so fast I could barely understand. "Of course I do love you as a friend. I love my friends. But, it's not the same with you. You are more than a friend for me. You've been more than a friend for a while, I guess. When the older girls, you know, Rose, Dominique, Molly... I was there when they started dating. And when they talked about dating a boy, for many times I thought about the idea of us dating. I was just a kid, the boys says I still am. But this feeling, it has been here for a while." She inhaled deeply, because apparently she has forgotten to breathe saying all those things. "I have planned to tell you this today. So you are not acting like a fool. I just didn't want to use the L-word because now we are going to make out, of course. And I wanted to get out of here with some answers, but now..."

She was right. After we said we loved each other, things would naturally get more physical. We were fourteen and those fucking hormones made it difficult to get us away from each other.

But she was also right about needing some answers. So, I picked the Rational and Calm Lysander, and tried to ignore all of that other needs.

"Lils, breathe. I get your point, okay? I promise you we will talk and you will get your answers today. But can I have just a kiss?"

"Of course, you idiot." She got closer and laid down on my side. Then she gave the best kiss I've ever had gotten.

-Then she stopped and got back to her place. Oh, why did I promise her such a stupid thing? I punched my head.

"You know, 'Sander, I am a girl and I am supposed to be the rational one. But it is difficult for me too. Okay?"

"I guess it can be difficult for you. But I am a guy and I doubt you can even imagine how I feel right now." She looked at my pants and there was a huge thing I couldn't hide.

"'Sander, we have already pushed this conversation for so long... I can't get back to my dorm and sleep with so many doubts in my head."

"Okay, okay. You are right. I also need some answers and clearly we've had enough of miscommunication."

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

N/A: Do you like it so far?

Any suggestions?

Kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Let Me Down**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a Harry Potter-based fanfiction and JK Rowling owns it all.

Chapter 7

 _"Okay, okay. You are right. I also need some answers and clearly we've had enough of miscommunication."_

"That Sunday, after those Butterbeers..." She started.

"What about it?" I replied.

"Yes, I was pissed off. Jack was never officially my boyfriend. But of course I got mad when I found out he had sex with other girl when we were together. He was complaining about me been a virgin... And how I was making things so difficult for him. I was supposed to understand the reason why he just picked his regular fuck-buddy a couple of times to have the fun I couldn't give him."

"I didn't know about it. Someone, and I can't remember who, just told me that you were sad and I should try to talk to you because no one else could get into you. But that party was a crazy one. Somehow I got to you and I didn't even try to talk to you. We end up kissing instead. But you didn't seem like you were not enjoying it."

"I haven't told anyone what about the fight was. Neither has Jack, because a couple of hours later he asked me to forgive him for being such an idiot. He asked me to be his girlfriend, I said no. He told me that 'my little secret' was safe and he wasn't going to tell anyone about... You know... Me being a virgin. He is not a jerk enough to tell Hogwarts why we get into that fight." She was blushing.

"Lils, he IS a jerk. A jerk who can keep secrets, but still a jerk." Anger came back out of nowhere. How could I miss it? "Where was your big family when he did this to you? I could kill this guy right now if I had a chance. How could he do this to you? Where the hell was your family?"

"I kept it a secret. As far as I know, everyone in my family thinks I've been having sex for a little while. I am old and I am coward. I just thought that I could solve this with Jack. But clearly I couldn't and now I have to lie about my absent sex life."

"Why did you start lying at all? It is not like you should be sleeping with a bunch of guys."

"Don't try to make things better. I know I am supposed to be having sex for a while now… "

"No, you're not."

"Stop it. Yes, I am supposed to. I got angry with Jack because of jealousy. But I didn't have to be that boring 'don't-touch-me-girl' with him all the time. I've heard my brothers complaining about it several times before. Of course they wanted me to die a virgin because they are my brothers and they are supposed to do it. But I am no idiot. I know it's an issue. A big one. When someone 'broke the truth' for them… I felt relief. So I kept lying."

"You could talk to me. I could make something up… Where was I all this time anyway?"

"You were fucking that Annie girl."

"Oh, Annie. Annie wasn't really a thing. I was there for you!"

"Oh, thank you so much, Lysander. Now I feel sorry about the girl. When you started dating… I guess I got mad at you. Your idiot brother also decided to be idiot with my cousin. And of course idiot-Lorcan can't get anything right. So, I was supposed to hate him and you."

"We both know you hate Lorcan. That's old news. So, no, Lorcan is not a reason. Not enough for you to lie like this and get into a mess yourself. From what we know, he's always been idiot-Lorcan and will always be idiot-Lorcan. And everyone else just keep living with that!"

"Okay. Idiot-Lorcan whatever. I lied to him, he spread the news. You were busy with your 'not-a-thing Annie'. End of the story."

"And how did I miss it?"

"Because you were busy fucking your 'not-a-thing' girlfriend! Lysander, you sound like an idiot yourself. Have some respect for the girl! You're being a jerk as your brother."

"You're right. I should not talk about Annie like this. She is one of my best friends. And yes, I slept with her. We got into some kind of delirious friendzone. But we figured out we were just friends. She was the one who came up with us being a not-a-thing at all."

"So she is your fuck-buddy?"

"No! She is not my fuck-buddy. I don't have a fuck-buddy! Why are you so obsessed about it Lils? Is that because of this Jack-son-of-bit?"

"Yes. Not only, but yes."

"Look at me. Jack is a jerk. Keeping your 'little secret' does not make him a better person."

"Is he? Really? You don't even know him! How can you be so sure?

"Yes, he is a jerk. I don't know what was really going on between the two of you. Now I can say it out loud, I was jealous and refused to even hear about it. So, I don't know what was the deal about you seeing other people."

"There was none."

"Just let me finish. Okay, so you could be mad about he seeing other girls. I wouldn't do it myself, but Lorcan does it all the time. Don't get me wrong, I hate this idea. But some people, more than you think, are okay with this. And I can't blame them."

"Yes, I thought I would be one of these people. At first, when Jack asked me out, Rose came to me and talked about this... She was the only one who found the me-being-not-a-virgin situation a little strange. Everyone else just wanted to know who my 'secret lover' was…"

I just nodded. She needed to talk.

"I guess it was the first time she didn't act like my older sister who knows everything about everything - you do know Rose. She said that Jack was not a bad guy. But he was older and had those 'stories'…

She told me she didn't believe in Lorcan's gossips because of my attitude. The way I refused to reveal who 'the mistery guy' was. Me being relieved when the boys' reaction was not that bad."

"And why did Lorcan came up with the story that you were fucking some 'mysterious guy'anyway?"

"First of all, because he is idiot-Lorcan. He ran into me in the halls late at night a couple of time months ago. I was training Quidditch until late at night alone, took a minute-shower and came back to the Castle worried about being caught. He saw my wet hair – because I've taken a shower,- my cheeks in red – because I was doing exercises for the past four hours,- my fear of get into any trouble if someone caught me in the halls at that hour. ''

"And the first thing that came up out of his head was sex." Yes, it was really a Lorcan reaction.

"I did not deny it… And I've already told the rest of the story."

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

N/A: See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Let Me down**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a Harry Potter-based fanfiction and JK Rowling owns it all.

Chapter 8

 _"_ _And why did Lorcan came up with the story that you were fucking some 'mysterious guy'anyway?"_ (...)

"I'm sorry. I should be there for you. I am stucked with Lorcan and all of his mess. You are stucked with you family and all of their mess. We both have to live with that pressure. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"I forgive you. You know, Rose and Scorpius are not used to ask too much. There was not the talking part, but they were there for me."

"Yes. So, today she helped us because of that. It was a so non-Rose attitude."

"Oh, no. It didn't last that much. She just doesn't like to be a bitch in front of Scorpius. He was the good guy today."

"Are you all close friends with _him_ now?"

"Sort of. We younger ones love him because Rose has turned into a cool girl. And when they fight she turns back to bitch-Rose. He and Albus are best mates now. Don't ask me how this happened because none of us could keep the track. Apparently they are soul mates which had only a misunderstanding at first..."

"And why the hell did I miss it all? I remember us all being close friends."

"Your brother. He broke Roxie's heart..."

"Oh yeah. Fred took part for his sister and attacked Lorcan. I got pissed off because... Why did I get pissed off?"

"You were fighting for your brother."

"But I thought he was wrong! When he told me... I was the first one to punch him."

"No, you didn't!" She was doubting me. But I was being honest.

"Yes, I did. He was being a jerk and hurting Roxie!"

"I just remember you being at his side in the end."

"Yes, in the end. After Fred had beaten him almost 'til death and Lorcan had to spend a couple of days in the hospital wing. Twice."

She was laughing. We both were laughing. Tears were popping out of our eyes and we couldn't stop laughing.

Then I looked to my watch.

"Lils, babe, don't take me wrong. But it is really late and you'll get in trouble if anyone realizes you were not at your bed all night."

She suddenly gave me that sad look.

"Lily, I wouldn't mind spending a whole day here with you. I could be here with you a week. I love you! Tomorrow is Hogsmeade Saturday and we'll have a whole day in this castle. An empty castle just for us. I don't want more misuderstandings between us, so we do have some words to exchange yet."

"If you have something else to do... You can. Don't bother. You, your girls and stuff."

Cryin'-Lily was back. Oh, I hate that Jack-son-of-a-bitch. Lily used to be so confident! He totally broke her.

"Lils, I don't have any girls. Do you have anyone else? This is the time to tell me. Of course, I won't be very happy. But... "

"NO, 'Sander, I don't have anyone else. Did you miss the part I said I love you too? I am not lying to you. I just have a feeling that you will be weird again. And I hate this part."

"I won't be weird. I promise you. I just don't want you to get in trouble. I also don't want me to get in any trouble." Was I sounding desperate? Oh, probably I was.

"You are right. We still need some talk. The girls will be worried if they don't see me in my bed. I haven't told them I was meeting you. This night I was supposed to be owling Dominique, or I tried to pretend I was actually doing it."

"Owlining Dominique? You are such a bad liar!" I couldn't help myself and laughed at her.

"We all are bad liars! It's a Weasley thing we can't get rid of."

I conjured my broom from the Quidditch locker. It should take kind of a minute for it to get there. So I gave her a short kiss.

"Come!" I said while I was getting out of the window to ride my broom. "I'll fly you to your bedroom."

"So, you'll be there tomorrow, won't you?" She asked in our way, hugging me tighter. "I sure am, Lils."

Out of her dorm window, after she kissed me good bye and I whispered to her. "And you sure are not a boring dont-touch-me girl. Not at all.."

I couldn't see her reaction.

I took my way to the Hufflepuff commom room, climbed the window and rushed into my dorm.

I still could get a couple of hours of sleep before waking up for breakfast.

I probably was looking like an idiot with my sleep-smile. And I didn't mind it at all.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

N/A:

Hey, people!

I hope you enjoyed the story until now.

The first 8 chapters were already written.

Today is Writing-Sunday. So, next post will be avaible in half a week, I hope.

I would love reviews, any kind of suggestions.

Have a great week!

RMZ


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't let me down**

 **Disclaimer:** This is as Harry-Potter-based fanfiction and JK Rowling ows it all.

Chapter 9

I woke up and it was not even 7 o'clock.

I decided to take a long bath, since my roomates were still snoring.

In Hogsmeade Saturdays, I was used to wake up late and let them get ready themselves before. I rarely went to Hogsmeade, so usually there was no hurry.

But in that day I intended to be early for breakfast at the Great Hall. I promised her.

Maybe the bath was too long. Maybe I was overdressed, even though I tried to look casual in Muggle jeans, a navy blue polo shirt and black sweater. I was wearing my best colgne, the one Lily gave me for my birthday.

I went to Owlery and sent her a short note.

"Good morning!  
I hope you've had a great sleep.  
Same place today?  
L."

When I got back to my dorm, the owl had already had a response note.

"Good morning, Earlybird.  
I've just woken up and the girls are at war for the bathroom because of Hogsmeade.  
I'll change, get breakfast and come back to dorm to take a shower and girl stuff.  
Sorry for making you wait.  
Same place, two hours from now?  
L."

Oh, I was anxious. I tried to hide my dissapointment while I wraped the note and place it into my pockets. Just two hours, it couldn't be so long.

"Lys, why are you dressed up like this? Date in Hogsmeade?"

"I'm not dressed up!"

"So he does have a date..."

"No, guys, I won't go to Hogsmeade and I don't have a date." They could just let me go and come back to whatever they were doing.

"Just for today, we'll give you some breake. Jullian and I do have dates and we are worried enough." Matt said.

"Who are these poor girls?"

"Melissa and Olivia, third years."

"They're beautiful..." Not even close my sweet Lily, but they didn't need to know that.

"And they are ours." Jullian said with anger.

"Jullian, he does have his date. Remember?" Matt wouldn't let it go easy.

"Whatever you say..." Of course I won't tell them about Lily. We don't have anything established yet, unfortunately. Today wasn't even an official date.

"We're ready. Let's take breakfast before we pick up the girls!" Jullian said.

"Are you coming with us?" Matt asked.

"Of course!" Whatever that could make me a little busy and out of worries about what was going to happen later.

When I entered the Great Hall, all I could think of was checking on her. But the guys were already suspicious, and I had to be pretty discrete.

Yeah, she was there sitting with Albus, Malfoy and Rose.

What if Albus knew what happened last night? Lily said Malfoy and Albus were best mates now. What if he thoght I was not good enough to date her?

I was problably delirious. They always had breakfast together, and that day was no different.

She told me before that she would get out of bed, change to regular clothes and would make those girl stuff after.

When I saw her with school robes and a messy ponytail, I couldn't help but think she was the prettiest girl in that Great Hall. Even without all her girl stuff.

We exchanged some short looks. Her green eyes were different today, brighter. I felt like they were telling me she was happy.

"We should get going. I don't want to be late. Are you coming with us, Lys?" Jullian asked.

"Yes."

While we left the brakfast table, I looked at her for the last time and followed my roomates to the Front Door.

Olivia and Melissa, or Melissa and Olivia (I didn't which was who) were already waiting for them in the gardens.

I said "good bye" and made my way back to the castle.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

N/A: What will we have for today? Kisses.


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't let me down**

 **Disclaimer:** This is as Harry-Potter-based fanfiction and JK Rowling ows it all.

Chapter 10

 _I said "good bye" and made my way back to the castle._

After decidind to spend my spare time in the library, someone stopped me.

Lorcan! I could really be free from him today.

"Hey, bro! How is Redhead?" He was talking about Lily and I knew it, but I intended to avoid the subject as much as I could.

"What redhead? Hogwarts is full of redheads."

"Your RedHead."

"I don't have a ReadHead of mine."

"So, why were Lily Potter and you exchanging looks and smiles all this morning?"

"No, we were not."

"Yes, you were. And that's the first time it happens after that Holiday awkwardness of yours."

"Are you spying on me now?"

"I don't need to be a spy to get things from you, Lysander. When you are happy, just like now, you stick this silly smile on your face." He was probably right, but I wouldn't let him win with no effort.

"Oh, Lorcan, go find something useful to do and let me go. I need to go to the library, Sluggorn gave me a huge Potions homework."

"So... you are dating now... And her nickname is Potions assingnment?"

"Now you are being delusional."

"I don't think so. I'll let you go from now. I'm late for my date. You know... The date I don't hide."

"Oh, do you hide any?"

"Shut up. Have a good Red Potions homework. And remember what I told you before... Be careful and don't let her break you." He said, before he walked towards the Castle front door.

If Lorcan wasn't so full of himself, I could really use a talk. Of course, I was full of joy. But I knew that sex thing and that insecure Lily would be a problem soon. And he could help me. Or at least I could try to get some help from him.

"Lorcan!" He stopped and turned his head. "Can I talk to you for just a second?"

"Of course. Just a minute."

He turned into some younger Ravenclaws and apparently was asking them to tell his date he was going to be late.

Then he came back through the Great Hall to talk to me and all I could think was that, if Lily saw us together, she wouldn't like it at all. But she was already gone back to her dorm.

"What's up, bro?"

"Can we go somewhere else? I don't all of Hogwarts students talking about our friendship."

"You do realize we are brothers. Twin brothers."

"I have my reasons."

"I know what your real reason is. You can calm down." He said, while he lead us to an empty classroom.

After spelling some charms in the door, he sat next to me in one of the desks.

"Lorcan, don't make me regret talking about this with you." I checked my watch and I only had a bit more than an hour, or I would be late for my date.

"Yeah, your sweet Lily is not so sweet when it comes to me."

"Well. She is not completely wrong, you know. Why the hell did you spread to she was having sex with some misterious guy last year?"

"Because she was jealous of you and Annie. For the first time, you could notice and sort of like some girl other than her. It was unfair! Lily goes out with everyone she wants to and when you finally had the chance to have a decent girlfriend, she was doing everything she could so you would break up with Annie."

"She does not go out with everyone she wants to. Where did you get this idea from?"

"She is Perfect Princess Lily. The guys don't have the guts to talk about her around you or her family. She is good kisser, good enough to make sure her blowjob will be one of the best. If she looks that perfect in Quidditch robes, her naked body is amazing for certain. The moves she makes with her broom, they make the guys dream about the moves she could make with their broom..." My face must be red and I was ready to punch him. "I didn't get even closer to her, for my own safe. It's just... what the guys are used to say when her honor-army is not around."

"Well, they can assume whatever they want. It does not make it true."

"Maybe. But she didn't have the right to get between you and Annie. You guys were dating. You, Lyasander, were finally having decent sex with Annie. You did have feelings for each other, Annie is a great girl and you were a nice couple. And just because Lily got mad when she saw you were no more one of the tons of Hogwarts' guys who were that into her, she thought she could get you and Annie into a fight..."

"So you think she was trying to get me apart from Annie. Do you have any actual proof or it is just idiot-Lorcan guessing?"

"It is a guess and I am not idiot. And I wasn't even lying about the sex thing. I ran into her late at night with an 'I just had sex'-face a couple of times. It was about time people knew she was no saint. Then she had her own problems to solve and you and Annie got rid of Lily's rage."

Oh, I wouldn't even argue with him about his idea of Lily trying to get me and Annie apart.

But it was not the reason I asked Lorcan to talk.

"Lorc, can I talk now?" He nodded.

"About this Annie-thing, I really can't say anything about it. And it is over. So let's forget it, okay?"

"Okay... So, what do you really want?"

"What I am about to tell you here. It's a secret."

"Okay."

"No, you don't get it. A real secret. Not a Lorcan-secret."

"Just speak up, Lys!"

"You are not supposed to know this. So, for the love of Merlin, keep your mouth shut. I need you to."

"You have my word."

"Can I count on it?"

"Yes, Lysander, you can."

"Well, Lily and I had some conversation yesterday at night."

"Conversation? Did you only 'talk'?"

"Yes. Almost. You promised you would keep your mouth shut, can you remember?"

"Yes, I can. Just say what you want!"

"Lorcan, your brilliant mind got it all wrong. Those times you ran into Lily, she was coming back from Quidditch practice. She was trainning hard. You know she's not just a bookwork. A's in the field are as important to her as A's in the school papers. She's Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter's daughter, for Merlin's sake. She is supposed to be a Quidditich star, nothing less than that. Slytheryn had a great team, she was feeling Griffindors were behind..."

"So... Why did she let me lie? She could just say I was making everything up. I have a reputation as a liar and she is Princess Potter."

"Well, apparently modern princesses aren't supposed to be virgins. All that pressure and stuff..."

"Don't get me wrong, Lys. But it always seemed like she loved being The Princess Potter. I would say she still loves."

"Oh, please, Lorcan. I know Lily. We are close since we were kids. Closer than you two have ever been. And you know that. You can tell that better than myself."

He nodded.

"... So, when I say she hates being Princess Potter, this is because she hates it. I know how angry she gets about it for only hearing those words. She wants to be a regular girl for once in a while. So, if regular girls are fucking around, she wants to do it. To be 'normal'. Because she needs all the non-princess reputation she can get. Without getting her or someone murdered by her brothers or her Uncle, of course."

"Wow, if your voice was a little bit more girly, I would say it was Lily talking. Your tone is exactly the same." Was he laughing?

"Lorcan, I am in trouble here."

"Yes. That's why I'm laughing. Your trouble is even worse than mine."

"I won't even ask the name of your trouble. I'm supposed to meet Lily in an hour, so let's skip your trouble from now."

"Thanks for your consideration, bro!" He tried to fake some dissapointment. That I obviously wouldn't believe. If there was someone in Hogwarts who could handle girls' mess, Lorcan sure would be the guy.

"You're welcome. Now, can we go back to Lils?"

"I hate your nicknames. She is your girlfriend. You keep them to yourselves."

"You, moron, she IS NOT my girlfriend. That's what my problem is. I can't even ask her at this point. She turned into this insecure girl. She feels the worst girl in the world for not having had sex yet. That ex-boyfriend of her is a jerk who made her think that being a virgin is a dirty secret she should hide at all costs. She cries all the time. She cries because she does not want to be my fuck-buddy and when I say I wouldn't do this to her... Guess what? She keeps crying because no one wants to be with a so grown up girl who is still a virgin. I can't give her more than a kiss without her having a panic attack because she apparently does not know how to react."

"Girls..."

"No, Lorcan. Lily is NOT one of your girls. She is my Lily and you must respect that."

"Ease, bro. I'm just trying to help. Did you try telling her the truth? That you are insanely in love with her?" How could he be so sure about it?

"Yes. She said she loved me back at some point. Betweeen all the crying and panic attacks."

"So, you guys are dating? What's the problem?"

"No, we were not dating. I can't even kiss her without her having a nervous breakdown. Remember?"

"Where are you going to meet?"

"The Defense Club."

"That's a great place." He said, distantly.

"We spent last night there. Talking."

"Lysander, it's time for me to go. You have the right place, you have your girl, you know her more than I do, you love each other. You don't need my help. Just don't screw things up."

And Lorcan dissapeared door away. Idiot-helpless-Lorcan.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

N/A:

Yes, Lysander is pretty nervous.

And we don't have any Lily's POV yet.

Is she going to break him?

I hope you guys like it so far.

Reviews are here for any ideas you may have.

Kisses, RMZ


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't let me down**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a Harry Potter-based fan fiction and JK Rowling owns it all.

Chapter 11

I left the classroom right after Lorcan.

I decided to go to the Library and pick up a couple of Advanced Potions books. I chose them randomly and went to Maddam Pince's desk.

"These books are terrific. I am sure your assignment will get an A. If you need to, I can show you some other ones to give you an extra help." She was enthusiastic about my fake research.

"These two are okay for now. Thanks for the help, Maddam." I said leaving the Library with two heavy and useless books.

I rushed to the Defense Club. I was not late, but I didn't want to miss a single second with her.

The classroom was empity.

I lightened the fireplace and laid down in the carpet area. It was really cold today. Then I rested in the pillows she was sitting on yesterday. I couldn't get enough of that smell.

My eyelids got heavier and heavier...

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" It was Lily's voice.

Merlin, I've fallen sleep while I was waiting for her!

"Oh, Lily, I am so sorry. I've laid down on the carpet and I must have gotten asleep. Sorry! It was not my intention at all."

Normal-Lily would understand. But I didn't know if Insecure-Lily would.

"Don't be sorry, 'Sander." She was calling me 'Sander. It coudn't be so bad, could it? "You were here earlier, you had only a couple hours of sleep last night. It's okay."

"No, it is not! I am anxious about today and about everything else that involves you. I shouldn't get so relaxed. Now, you're guessing I am so full of myself that I can sleep in a date and it will be okay."

She stared the floor. "Yes, it kind of crossed my mind. But it's a stupid idea. I have no jurisdiction over your rest." Insecure-Lily. Just like I thought.

"Lils, this is not about jurisdiction over my rest. I told you I would be here and I should be here. This is about keeping my word." Now I had her eyes back. "Can you forgive me? I am so sorry."

"Yes, 'Sander, I forgive you for taking a 30 minute nap."

I stood up and kissed her gently.

"Thanks for understanding." I said while I was coming back to sit in my place. Then I noticed a pink blanket. "What is 'this' doing here, Lils?"

"'This' is my favorite blanket. When I got here, you were freezing. So I conjured it, to keep you warm."

"Have you taken a picture of me sleeping with this?" I asked. She started laughing.

"No. Should I?"

"Absolutely not! Maybe if you intended to blackmail me or something..."

"You, moron! That's my favorite blanket. I should just let you in the floor freezing and get a cold or something." Faking anger, she tried to pick the blanket. It was lying on the carpet behind me.

She was getting so close I coudn't help myself out. My hands in her hair, pushing her face next to mine. She kissed me, with an urge I've never felt before.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

N/A:

Hey, everyone!

Thank you all that get this far.

Let me know what you guys are thinking about the story 'til now?

Next chapter is ready and it's a little bit nasty. If any of you does not like, just jump into the other chapter.

Kisses,

RMZ


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't let me down**

Disclaimer: this is Harry Potter-based fanfiction and JK Rowling owns it all.

#warning: this chapter has sex content#

Chapter 12

She was getting so close I coun't help myself out. My hands in her hair, pushing her face next to mine. She kissed me, with an urge I've never felt before.

She had both hands in my neck. The she was slightly getting her left hand down in my back, over the shirt. It got into my shirt and I could feel her nails touching my back.

Yes, it was hard down there. It really crossed my mind thatbe doing those kind of things at that time.

I hugged her, pressing against her hips to make sure she knew the size of all I was feeling, and got her laid down in the carpet. My breath was heavy and I got on top of her.

"Are you sure about this?" I had to ask at the exact moment, with the tiny amount of reason which still was in my head.

She answered taking my shirts off and opening my pants. I guess it stands for yes.

Then I had her. My right now not-so-sweet readhead.

I got her leather coat out, unzippered her long boots kissing the skin on her legs. She moaned.

She took her n in black silk lingerie. It was not fair. She couldn't be sexier.

I kissed her belly and she moaned back.

I took her panties off and she tried to take my boxers too. I grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"No, no, no. Not yet. I still have some business here." I said, while kissing her pussy.

Oh, she was so wet. I started gently but that girl was a hard one. It took all my guts to give her the best blowjob I've ever done. And she moaned and moaned back. It was wonderful the feeling of her cumming in my mouth.

I had to go in there. I was hard on my boxers.

But she still needed some romance. I got her bra off and kissed her nipples. Her breasts were so amazing. She had those big titshat grew in like a month. And now they were mine. She moaned back again and again.

That was it. I couldn't handle myself anymore. My boxers were off and I had to be gentle.

She squeezed and I whispered: "I won't hurt you, babe. Just stop me, okay?"

Actually I didn't know if I would be able to stop. But I also didn't want it to be that standard- sentence all guys promise and they never do.

"Lils, look right at me. I don't want to hurt you. You just ask and I'll stop it. Okay? I promise you. Promise me you'll let me know."

"I do! Just keep going."

I got into her softly. She's gotten tied since my past kisses. So I just had a little fun out there untill she was relaxed again.

I gently pressed the head of my dick to her and now I could get inside of her. And insider. And insider.

Her hips were on fire, and she moved then so easily. It got hard and she stopped for a few seconds.

I looked at her and she had this lust face. "Can I keep going?" She nodded.

And she relaxed again.

Now I could enjoy her thight, hot, wet... And make her used to my thickness inside her.

Opening her eyes, she nodded wantomly and I groaned, before bucking hard into her, deeper than before, if that was possible.

She was able to find a rhythm us both enjoyed, and I kept pulling my dick out and sliding back inside her. Until it was too much, and I roared, arching my back and burying myself deep inside her. She let out a cry as she came too.

Slowly we both came back down to Earth.

I withdrew slowly, not wanting to hurt her. But I was sure she was more than fine.

We were laying in the carpet. Naked. The warmth from the fireplace was not enough, we were still in January.

I hugged her while I got the pink blanket to cover us.

She laughed out loud.

"What's so funny, Lils?"

She kept laughing. "It's just... my GrandMa gave me this blanket when I was a kid."

"Yeah, I guess she did not expect you would use it for this. At least it wasn't one of your GrandPa's gifts."

"Or Uncle Ron's."

"See... Let this blanket do his job." I hugged her tighter. "Now I really do need to rest. This girl came here before and took all my energy off, you know... I could really use some recover."

"So, what is the deal between you and this girl?"

"I really cannot tell you right now. I have to talk to her and we need to solve some issues. We did seal a deal, but I am not sure about the deal terms."

She gave me a hard look. "Lils, just get some rest. I'm here with you, I won't go anywhere. Relax. We have had so few good moments like this. Let's enjoy it while we can."

"Lysander, you've been right so many times recently." And she just closed her eyes and cuddled in my arms.

In fact she was right. We can't avoid it for too long and I am afraid as hell.


End file.
